Episode 22 - Blunder Down Under
Opening Text "After 22 weeks...There's really only one thing left to do...TPK. Don't act surprised. Jim has been trying for so long. So say goodbye to: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. C'mon, can you really blame, Jim? After all they've put him through...It's the right thing to do. This is Episode 22...Of... I'm 6ft tall! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met the party was still in the underground wilds known as the Darklands. Feared by those who live on the sunlit surface, and home to who go their entire lives without feeling it’s touch, it has been a journey more dangerous than anything our heroes have faced in their long quest to destroy Woe. '' ''However, for the last few days things have been peaceful. Beyond the mongrelman village hidden in the winding tunnels known as the Forgotten Ways, you have all encountered very little to cause you alarm. Though getting there was a nearly fatal excursion, perhaps Flin’s advice was sound. Still, the rigors of travel are their own hazard. Food down here is incredibly scarce, and what you do find that is edible is often strange and barely tolerable for your palates. You survive on mosses, fungi, and… other things that Flin offers. Water would be an even greater challenge if it weren’t for Leera’s magic. '' ''Markus: Good thing that she's here then. Jim: Good thing that Leera is here to provide water at all times. When you ask how long it will be, Flin has difficulty conveying an answer you find acceptable. Days don’t exist down here. Without the sun, time loses its meaning. You eat when you are hungry, you sleep when you are tired, but there’s no way to tell how long you’ve been down here. Perhaps it was only yesterday you defeated the myceloids and followed the carnage of the Duergar. Perhaps it was 20 years ago and the war with the shadow plane is long over. What will it be like when you re-emerge onto the surface? Maybe that part of your life was all a dream and the sun is a myth you’ve shared amongst one another to bring comfort in this eternal, wretched darkness. '' ''You have camped, and you have awakened, another sleep cycle complete. Flin is not gathering up his gear as he normally would the moment he saw you all stirring. Instead, he is sitting on a rock, seemingly lost in thought. There is something in his hands. Something that glows with veins of pale blue light. Perhaps it is a stone, or a large seed of some kind. He turns it end over end in his hands, contemplating something. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim reads the prizes as Skinner the Drow torturer. * Syrinscape - $20 Gift Card * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Paizo - Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook - Pocket Edition Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * "It’s extra special because you‘re a cheeeeater.” - Evil Jim Jam * “I’m never missing another episode ever again. I’m never leaving.” - Krag * ”In there, we are all going to die if you can‘t get over this self righteous bullshit.” - Flin Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1